


Goose Loose and Fancy Free

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: The Good Place (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: All the Chaos the Goose Causes is Actually Good, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack, F/M, Goose is summoned/created and cannot be banished/destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: It is an average morning in the Accounting department, and there is a horrible goose.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Goose Loose and Fancy Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/gifts).

“Chidi, I’m un-booping your puppy!”

Eleanor-Janet closed her eyes and tried to make Chidi-Janet’s puppy disappear. 

It did not work the way Eleanor wanted it to.

Well, it did work, but only in the way Jason’s solutions worked: by solving one problem in favor for another larger one.

Chidi-Janet was now holding a large white domestic goose.

“I’m un-booping your goose!”

More geese appeared as Chidi-Janet’s goose frantically squirmed around, kicking him in an effort to free himself. Chidi-Janet dropped the goose as it opened its mouth to bite his sweater-vest. “This is my lucky sweater-vest!”

Five (relative) minutes later, in the Accounting Department, four human fugitives and sixteen geese appeared from the shattered remains of Janet-802.0’s Timeless Void, immediately setting off the alarm (courtesy of Neil).

“Seeing as you are interdimensional fugitives, I have raised the alarm, sorry about that. But on the good side, there’s ca-”

“_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! _”

Janet, in her all-knowing ways, immediately translated that into “GO GO GO THROUGH THE MAIL CHUTE TO THE GOOD PLACE!!” and promptly used that 0.45-second head start to grab the emergency key to the Good Place before ushering the humans and Michael to the chute.

Eleanor and Chidi had their first date in the Good Place. No Oreos necessary.


End file.
